stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Martijn
Jouw stralende gezicht zal niemand ooit vergeten... Tiquia Bruinsma Overleden op 7 maart 2008 ---- ---- Dit is mijn overlegpagina. Voor dringende zaken kun je mij ook mailen ---- Archief Fel Beste Martijn, excuus als ik een beetje vel overkwam - ik zie namelijk niet zo graag negatieve dingen over Wikipedia ;-) Voor ik de discussie op jouw OP op Wikipedia begon wist ik weinig over dit project - inmiddeld ben ik wat meer op de hoogte. Toch blijf ik er bij dat het, naar mijn mening, niet gepast is om een link in je handtekening te plaatsen naar een andere site; een link op je GP zou ik niet erg vinden. Maarja, daar zullen we wel van mening verschillen... :P Ik heb geen zin om een hele discussie te starten op Wikipedia (daar heb ik het momenteel gewoon te druk voor). Groet en excuus, Ken123 17 feb 2008 16:56 (UTC) Plan Bucureştean 18 feb 2008 15:19 (UTC) :Moet ik dat hierboven ondertekenen of wa? 18 feb 2008 19:46 (UTC) ::Gwn plaatsen op Gebruiker:Bucurestean/Plan Bucurestean en dan "naam" vervangen door je naam. 18 feb 2008 19:51 (UTC) De zaken Hoe staan de zaken Martijn? Lukt het maken van de kaarten een beetje? Als je wat hulp nodig hebt, laat je het maar weten hé. 20 feb 2008 14:11 (UTC) :O ja, de kaarten :-) Ik zal er zo spoedig mogelijk, als ik weer ietsje meer tijd heb ze afmaken 20 feb 2008 14:16 (UTC) ::Martijn Martijn toch :) Soit, doe je best en vergeet ook niet je taak als Minister (Media, weet je) op je te nemen 20 feb 2008 14:18 (UTC) :::Dat weet ik nog wel ja 20 feb 2008 14:19 (UTC) ::::Top Naranja! 20 feb 2008 14:47 (UTC) :::::Ook goed dat je weer voor een beetje activiteit zorgde zojuist :p 20 feb 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::::::Ik doe m'n best Mr. President :) 20 feb 2008 19:30 (UTC) Muntegu Is het goed dat ik morgen (zondag, red.) Muntegu sticht? De definitieve versie van de kaart staat hier. --Maarten (???) 23 feb 2008 19:34 (UTC) :Ja sgoed, sorry voor de late reactie 24 feb 2008 19:45 (UTC) Persconferentie Beste Omdat u hoofdredacteur ben van een krant, wil ik u vriendelijk uitnodigen om vanavond rond 19.00 de persconferentie van mijn nieuw bedrijf bij te wonen. U weet immers dat ik met mijn terugkeer de economie wil laten heropleven als hoofddoel heb ingesteld. Wel, tijdens deze persconferentie zal u mijn plannen hiervoor kunnen waarnemen. De locatie voor deze persconferentie zal net voor de start bekendgemaakt worden. Tot dan! 24 feb 2008 10:18 (UTC) Mijn toekomstplan: hier te vinden --Maarten (???) 24 feb 2008 18:14 (UTC) :Sorry, ben ff niet meer aan de pc geweest... 24 feb 2008 19:48 (UTC) De Libertaan Zou ik deze krant terug kunnen overnemen? Momenteel is deze erg inactief en ik zou ze terug actief willen maken. --Maarten (???) 10 mrt 2008 16:19 (UTC) :Ik zou graag mijn medeleven betuigen Martijn. Alweer een jong leventje dat noodgedwongen en absoluut zinloos beëindigd wordt. Ik leef met u mee, 10 mrt 2008 16:42 (UTC) :: Ik ook. Het is gewoon schandalig hoeveel mensen het leven verliezen in het verkeer. Alcohol, drugs, verkeersagressie; allemaal oorzaken die grote gevolgen kunnen hebben, kijk maar naar het ongeval in België van afgelopen weekend. --Maarten (???) 10 mrt 2008 17:12 (UTC) :::Het spijt me Martijn, te vernemen dat je een vriendinnetje verloor. En ja, ook wat er in België gebeurde tijdens het voorbije weekend is verschrikkelijk. Wanneer zullen de drugsverslaafden ooit eens begrijpen dat zij diegenen (je weet wel, ik noem liever hun naam niet uit vrees dat ze ons hier zouden komen bezoeken, onrechtstreeks steunen omdat de opbrengsten voornamelijk worden gebruikt voor wapens die de democratie en de westerse beschaving moeten ondermijnen. Misschien zou een andere naam de krant meer élan kunnen geven. Libertaan doet me steeds weer aan spartaan denken... 10 mrt 2008 17:20 (UTC) ::::gecondoleerd Martijn, zelf heb ik in 2004 mijn tante verloren (al was dat geen ongeluk, die was ziek). Maar toch sterven er teveel jonge mensen. mijn tante was pas 36. Maar als ik verdrietig ben, denk ik altijd: In de Hemel zullen we elkaar terugzien.Bob I 10 mrt 2008 17:42 (UTC) Ik kende haar niet heel goed, maar het is echt verschrikkelijk wat er is gebeurd... 14 jaar, en dan zomaar opeens dood. Maar goed... het leven gaat verder... @ Maarten: neem de Libertaan maar weer over, hopelijk kun je er wat leven inbrengen. 10 mrt 2008 19:36 (UTC) LRT Is het mogelijk dat als je de nieuwe dienstregeling en spoorkaart maakt, ook 1 of 2 treinen laat stoppen in Muntegu? Alvast bedankt! --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 15 mrt 2008 09:53 (UTC) :Muntegu krijgt op z'n minst een uurdienst joh... ik moet er nog even over nadenken hoe ik het allemaal ga doen en ik weet nog niet precies waar Muntegu ligt... 15 mrt 2008 20:54 (UTC) :: Onder Wikistad. Ergens in de buurt waar Libertasia zou komen te liggen. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 16 mrt 2008 13:26 (UTC) :::Oke, ik moet nog een kaart maken van het gebied daar, dus komt nog wel :-) 16 mrt 2008 14:46 (UTC) 200px|thumb|right Hier zie je heel Libertas op é. Wel, de rivier ten zuiden van Wikistad is de Mountégue, dus aan de monding daarvan ligt Muntegu. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 16 mrt 2008 15:10 (UTC) :Oke... ik zal aan de hand van deze kaart trouwens zo snel mogelijk eens een definitieve overzichtskaart gaan maken 16 mrt 2008 15:19 (UTC) :: Moet ik er anders bij helpen? Ik heb volgende week toch tijd genoeg... --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 16 mrt 2008 15:20 (UTC) ::: Het moet wel in ieder geval aan de hand van de drie deelkaarten die er al op staan. Ik ben bezig met ckv op het moment, als dat af is wil ik er wel even wat aan gaan doen 16 mrt 2008 15:28 (UTC) :::: Cvk? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 16 mrt 2008 17:30 (UTC) :::::Culturele Kunstzinnige Vorming... een nederlandse uitvinding om leerlingen bezig te houden :S ik moet nog naar een hele stapel verslagen maken over "culturele activiteiten"... maar ik ben net begonnen met de kaart :-) ik hoop dat ik hem straks kan laten zien... ben jij er al iets aan het doen of nie? 16 mrt 2008 17:44 (UTC) Kan Muntegu niet een stukje zuidelijker? daar vind ik het op de uiteindelijke kaart veel mooier liggen. Het komt natuurlijk wel aan de monding van een rivier, dat snap ik :-) 16 mrt 2008 20:01 (UTC) : Oké --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 16 mrt 2008 20:17 (UTC) Burgemeester Wikistad Zou ik, Alexandru, burgemeester kunnen worden van Wikistad? 21 mrt 2008 10:28 (UTC) :Goh, wat een vraag. Ik zie nu pas dat ik het ben ;-) Ik vind het goed, tenzij iemand hier er hele grote problemen mee heeft 21 mrt 2008 10:30 (UTC) ::Snel antwoord :-). Ik wilde ook nog eens vragen of Wikistad autonomiteit zou mogen verkrijgen.. dan kan ik van Wikistad de nieuwe moderne hoofdstad kunnen maken. 21 mrt 2008 10:32 (UTC) :::Hoe bedoel je precies? 21 mrt 2008 10:34 (UTC) ::::Of Wikistad een autonome provincie mag worden, zodat ik niet op al te veel toestemming van de regering hoef te w88 (dan kan ik bijv postcodes invoeren, wijken verbeteren, stadstellingen houden, een gemeenteraad bij elkaar zien te krijgen, misschien kan ik wel een lokale politiek creëren. Haven vernieuwen enz). Natuurlijk zullen er wel een aantal dingen door de Libertaanse regering moeten worden besloten, maar daar moeten we dan duidelijke regels over zien te maken. 21 mrt 2008 10:36 (UTC) :::::Je mag wat mij betreft je gang gaan, ik heb het volste vertrouwen in je :-) (en ik grijp wel in mocht het uit de hand lopen) 21 mrt 2008 10:41 (UTC) ::::::Haha :-). Thnx, sir 21 mrt 2008 10:41 (UTC) ::::::: ;p - 21 mrt 2008 10:44 (UTC) :::::::: Goed plan, gaan we trouwens (nu de volledige kaart af is dankzij Martijn) de provincies eens verdelen? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 21 mrt 2008 11:06 (UTC) :::::::::Doe maar een voorstel... 21 mrt 2008 11:33 (UTC) ::::::::::Je weet: ik wil graag Esdoornheuvels / Freedom Ski :) 21 mrt 2008 11:34 (UTC) :::::::::::Doe ook maar een voorstel... ;-) 21 mrt 2008 11:36 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wikistad dus apart.. Esdoornheuvels met Victoria, Maple Hills, Apud Maro en Newport.. Civitas Libertas met dat eiland + koningseilanden en Muntegu met alles eronder. Ook aparte provincie voor Skeenth en toekomstig IJslands dorpje aan de oostkust (vraag aan Robin). 21 mrt 2008 11:37 (UTC) :::::::::::::Klinkt goed. 21 mrt 2008 11:38 (UTC) Oke. En even iets anders: ik zoek dringend een naam voor de rivier en daarmee ook de Delta / natuurgebied aan de noordkant (zie Afbeelding:Kaart_libertas.png) 21 mrt 2008 11:41 (UTC) :Geen idee.. maar voor het hoofdeiland zou ik de naam Vrijheidt nemen oid, of Vrijheidtseiland bijv. Rivier kan bijv Vicius heten? 21 mrt 2008 11:43 (UTC) ::Oke, dat is al iets :-) En dan zou ik het natuurgebied de Vicius Delta willen noemen of zo... andere ideeën? 21 mrt 2008 11:44 (UTC) :::Kvind Vicius nogal zwak... Maar soit, mij goed hoor :) :::Zouden alle provincies een redelijk grote mate van zelfbestuur kunnen krijgen? Dat zou onze politiek véél eenvoudiger maken. Kan dat? (moet nu weg, slu) 21 mrt 2008 11:53 (UTC) ::::Ja dat kan :-) Ik denk dat ik het op Vicius hou, tenzij iemand anders iets beters kan bedenken, maar daarbij: we hebben zo zo nog een hele hoop rivieren die aan een naam toe zijn. Dus wat mij betreft gewoon Vicius 21 mrt 2008 12:07 (UTC) :::::Goed :) 21 mrt 2008 15:40 (UTC) Dus, mijn beeld: *Autonome Provincie Wikistad (APW); Wikistad *Esdoornheuvels; Victoria (Victoria lijkt me een betere hoofdstad dan Maple Hills, omdat Victoria een klein stadje is en Maple Hills een dorp. Ook zijn er belangrijkere instituten gevestigd (universiteit, etc). *:Mij goed :) 21 mrt 2008 15:40 (UTC) *..? ; Civitas Libertas *..? ; Skeenth/IJslands dorp. *..? ; Muntegu 21 mrt 2008 13:13 (UTC) :Prima :-) 21 mrt 2008 13:22 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat we dat "autonome" misschien beter weglaten en alle provincies dezelfde rechten geven: veel vrijheden (zoals je van plan was met WS). Allemaal gelijk lijkt me eenvoudiger. :::Inderdaad :-) 21 mrt 2008 15:57 (UTC) Revisie: * Provincie Wikistad (Wikistad) * Esdoornheuvels (Victoria) * Insula Prima (Civitas Libertas) * Oost-Libertas (Skeenth/nieuw dorp) * Mountégue (Muntegu) 21 mrt 2008 15:59 (UTC) Andere voorstellen voor de namen? : Neem dan Mountégue, dan vind ik het goed. En voor CL Insula Prima? Hoe zit het trouwens met de gouverneurs dan? -- Maarten ml. de Muntegu 21 mrt 2008 16:03 (UTC) :: Zo goed? Ik vind het alvast oké. Gouverneurs adhv een kleine verkiezing denkik. Ik wil voor Esdoornheuvels gaan, Al neemt WS, jij Mountégue, Martijn IP en Robin of OWTB dan O-L? 21 mrt 2008 16:08 (UTC) ::: Voor OL miss een andere naam, iets Noorders. Moet niet, mag altijd. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 21 mrt 2008 16:09 (UTC) ::::Kan altijd nog verandert worden 21 mrt 2008 16:13 (UTC) :::::Inderdaad. Nemen wij, de Groten der Libertanen, dit voorstel bij deze aan als hét officiële voorstel voor de Libertaanse staatshervorming? Maarten, Martijn, Al, Robin? 21 mrt 2008 16:15 (UTC) Misschien een extra provincie voor het skigebied? Mountégue neemt nu half Libertas in beslag. 21 mrt 2008 16:16 (UTC) :Hey How Wat? Hoort 't skigebied bij Mountégue?? 21 mrt 2008 16:17 (UTC) ::In mijn plannetje van net wel :p maar ik heb er liever een eigen provincie voor... 21 mrt 2008 16:18 (UTC) :::Mmm... Misschien toch ook niet: er is weinig leven en het is in feite niet groter dan een gemeente; Laat 't maar bij Mountégue zou ik zeggen. 21 mrt 2008 16:19 (UTC) ::::Oke... dan sleutel ik nog wel wat aan de afmetingen per provincie ;-) Dan zou ik zeggen dat het voorstel hierbij aangenomen is. 21 mrt 2008 16:20 (UTC) ::::: Ik ben voor. Ivm Mountégue, als we Freedom Ski er niet bijdoen is EH veel harder bevolkt en anders is Mountégue veel te groot :S Laat mr komen de kaart. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 21 mrt 2008 16:25 (UTC) :::::: (na bwc) Schitterend Meneer de President Mag ik, als vicepresident en ervaren verkiezingsmedewerker, de basis voor de provinciale verkiezingen opzetten? 21 mrt 2008 16:26 (UTC) :::::::Afbeelding:Provinciekaart.png opmerkingen van harte welkom 21 mrt 2008 16:28 (UTC)